my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series)
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/The_Pink_Panther_(1993_TV_Series)# hide#Summary #TV Show Intro #Also See #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Summary TV Show Intro Also See *Pink Panther and Sons Sound Effects Used The series used sound effects from Advantage Audio, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Trax Volume 1, The Premiere Edition Volume 1, The General Series 6000, Series 4000, Animal Trax and Lucasfilm. *Advantage Audio Fall Sound *ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES *H-B BITE, CARTOON - LARGE BONE BITE *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS (Heard once in "Pink Encounters.") *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 2 Short Close Pe PE138101 (Heard once in "Ghost and Mr. Panther.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (3rd and 6th squeaks heard once in "Pink Kong.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "Pinkazuma's Revenge.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp Air CRT015803 *Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop Whoop CRT049101 (Heard once in "Feast or Famine.") *Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052701 (Heard once in "Down on the Antfarm.") *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricochet OffH PE096801 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (3rd yowl heard once in "Pantherobics" and "Super Pink's Egg-cellent Adventure".) *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "The Pinky 500.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 (Heard once in "Ice Blue Pink.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 *Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Wet Pop CRT049102 or Hollywoodedge, Funny Wet Pop CRT049103 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 (Heard once in "The Magnificent Pink One.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Large Interior Crowd PE140901 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 *Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 (Heard once in "Wiener Takes All" and "Pink Big.") *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Weiner Takes All" and "14 Karat Pink.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Rottweiler Vicious B PE023601 (Heard once in "Junkyard Pink Blues.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard once in "Rain or Snow or Pink of Night.") *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once in "Pantherobics.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ROCKY THE SQUIRREL WHIZZES BY (Heard once in a low volume in "The Texas Toads.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 04 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Pink Encounters.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 (Heard once in "Built for Speed.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG SOCK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - CORK SQUEAK AND POP 01 (Squeak only.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN (Heard once in "Pinkadoon.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - LONG CORK SQUEAK 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - RESIN SQUEAK, STRETCH 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BOWSTRING TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - SEVERAL SAW BLADE TWANGS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOODEN TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The End of Superpink?.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "The End of Superpink?.") *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "14 Karat Pink" and "Pinkus Pantherus.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "Cinderpink.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "A Royal Pain" and "Wiener Takes All".) *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 (Heard once in "The Three Pink Porkers.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY (Heard once in "Ice Blue Pink.") *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, LONG, CARTOON or Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, SHORT, CARTOON (Heard once in "Pink in The Middle.") *WB CARTOON, HEAD SHAKE - TROMBONE GOBBLE *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK Image Gallery See The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series)/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects